The invention relates generally to merchandise display apparatus and more particularly to a novel and improved device for the display of merchandise and/or information at the front of display shelving. The device of the invention is intended especially for use in connection with, although not necessarily limited to, sheet metal shelving having a front configuration in the form of a horizontal "J" formed by the principal flat shelving surface, a downwardly projecting narrow front wall panel and a rearwardly projecting flange.
The new display device advantageously is constructed entirely of plastic and is formed in at least two principal parts, one being a clip-like mounting element for attachment to the rearwardly projecting shelf flange, and the second being a display element for the display of either merchandise or information, and which is mounted by the clip-like device. To particular advantage, the relationship of the clip-like element to the display element is such that, on assembly of the latter to the former, the entire device is locked securely in position on the shelf, so as to prevent its accidental dislodgement.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, a merchandise display element, in the form of a rod-like member provided with an upturned outer end, is attached to the clip-like element for pivoting movement about a vertical axis. Accordingly, if the rod-like element is contacted by a shopper passing by the display shelving, neither discomfort to the shopper nor damage to the device is likely to occur, as the device can easily "give" in response to the contact, by pivoting to one side or the other.
In the device of the invention, the clip-like element includes forwardly extending upper gripping arms adapted to overlie the rearwardly projecting flange of the display shelving. A base member of the clip-like device projects forwardly, underneath the shelf flange, and extends slightly forward of the front wall of the shelf, providing a vertical socket located just slightly forward of the front wall. Desirably, the construction of the clip-like device is such that it frictionally grips the flange of the shelving. Nevertheless, in order to positively lock the complete device in position, the display device is arranged to be received in the vertical socket and to project upward therefrom to at least a limited extent, so as to confront the front panel of the shelving. Accordingly, when the display device is inserted in its socket in the clip-like device, the unit is physically interlocked with the display shelving and cannot be removed therefrom without disassembly of the display device.
In a preferred modification of the invention, in which the display element is in the form of a merchandise display hook, the display hook and the clip-like element are provided with a complementary key in the key slot means, such that assembly or disassembly of the hook and the clip-like element may be accomplished only in a predetermined rotational orientation of the display hook. Further, the presence of carded merchandise or the like on the display hook serves to prevent or at least substantially inhibit movement of the hook into that particular rotational orientation, so that disassembly and removal of the display hook is at least very difficult unless it is empty of merchandise.
In the device of the invention, a product information label holder may be utilized with the clip-like mounting element, either alone or in conjunction with a merchandise display hook.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.